Spock Must Die!
(Spectra reprint) |pages = 118 |year = 2268 |stardate = 4011.9 – 4205.5 |ISBN = 0553107976 ISBN 0553246348 (reprint) }} An exciting new story of interplanetary adventure! Spock Must Die! is the first ''Original Series'' novel published by Bantam Books and was the first original Trek novel to be aimed at adult readers (it had been preceded by a novel aimed at children). Written by James Blish, it was first published in . Summary ;From the original book jacket: : Kirk and the crew of the starship find themselves in the middle of an undeclared war waged by the Klingon Empire… :The Organians should be consulted about the war but their entire planet has disappeared – or been destroyed… :Mr. Spock entered the transporter chamber. His image would be flashed to Organia by the huge machine's faster-than-light tachyons. But the experiment failed. Suddenly there were two Mr. Spocks. One of them had to be destroyed… :BUT WHICH ONE? ;From the April 1985 reprint book jacket: :"Captain's log, stardate 4181.4. We are at war with the Klingon Empire." :Launching an unprovoked attack upon the Federation, the Klingons have broken the terms of the Organian Peace Treaty – leaving the ''Enterprise stranded deep in uncharted space, cut off from the rest of the Federation fleet.'' :To find out what happened to the Organians, Commander Scott rigged an experimental modification of our transportation system designed to enable a tachyon replica of Mr. Spock to travel faster-than-light to Organia. But the experiment failed, and incredibly, left us with two identical Spocks: one of whom is a replica in every way the opposite of our first officer, a traitor whose continued existence poses a grave threat to the ''Enterprise and quite possibly the entire Federation.'' :One of the Spocks must die. But which one… Background information * Blish wrote this novel during the period in which he was adapting episodes for a series of books for Bantam. It was his only original Star Trek novel. * The novel was a sequel to , both the original script by Gene L. Coon and the novelization by Blish. * The Bantam novel series have a plethora of different cover images: the English version of this novel has been released with at least three different covers, a new one for each subsequent printing. There have been three US cover printings by Bantam ( , , and ). The 1990s edition cover is credited to artist Kazuhiko Sano. * The novel was reprinted by Corgi Books in the UK on three occasions: , , and . * Unlike most of Bantam's other original novels, Spock Must Die! was not included in Titan Books' 1990s reprint series. * "Spock must die" was a subliminal message suggested to Captain Kirk in the sixth story arc of the [[Star Trek Comic Strip (UK)|UK Star Trek comics]]. * The concept of transporter duplication was addressed in other canonical productions, and . "Second Chances", in particular, is a later occasion of the transporter being used to create an identical duplicate. * An editor at Bantam copyedited Kirk's reference to McCoy from "Bones" to "Doc", apparently being unfamiliar with the reference to McCoy's oft-used on-screen nickname. Author James Blish wrote a piece about the error in the introduction of a later novelization. * Notwithstanding a collection of fan-written short stories published in the interim, the next full length original novel based upon the series would not appear until Spock, Messiah! was published in 1976. Cover gallery File:Spock Must Die! back cover.jpg|Back cover File:Spock Must Die! (1974 Corgi reprint).jpg|Cover of 1974 Corgi reprint File:Spock Must Die! (1985 reprint).jpg|Cover of 1984 Bantam reprint File:Spock Must Die! (1984 Corgi reprint).jpg|Cover of 1984 Corgi reprint File:Spock Must Die! (1999 reprint).jpg|Cover of 1999 Spectra reprint Characters ; James T. Kirk : Enterprise captain. ; Spock : Enterprise science officer and exec. ; Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy : Enterprise CMO. ; Montgomery "Scotty" Scott : Enterprise engineer. ; Uhura : Enterprise communications officer. She was considering spending a couple of weeks teaching a language to Lt. Purdy. ; Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise helmsman. ; Ayelborne : Organian. ; Claymare : Organian. ; Trefayne : Organian. ; Purdy : Starfleet lieutenant stationed at Starbase 16, who wanted to be taught how to speak Eurish. References ; Klingons ; Klingon Empire ; Organia ; Organians ;Starbase 16 : Federation starbase. ; transporter Timeline *2267 *2268 External link * |next = The New Voyages }} de:Spock muß sterben! fr:Spock Must Die! Category:Novels